


Be My First

by barbarawalters



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarawalters/pseuds/barbarawalters
Summary: Violet/Katya mostly canon compliant porn with very minimal plot lol
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Be My First

**Author's Note:**

> i blame quarantine horniness for this one :/
> 
> *they are both out of drag but she/her pronouns used throughout*

After the curtains closed, Violet found Katya in their shared dressing room, almost done de-dragging. They were on tour and had just finished a show in Boston.

“Hey! How was it?” Katya asked as she heard the younger queen enter the room.

“It was great. Nothing interesting to report,” Violet responded. She was eager to get out of her corset and quickly focused her attention on getting un-ready. “What are you up to after this? Want to do something fun in your usual stomping grounds?”

“I was actually planning on just going back to my apartment and falling straight asleep,” Katya said. “I can’t even tell you how exhausted I am. And I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed, let me tell you... sorry, mama.”

“No worries. I should probably --” Violet’s voice cut off suddenly. As she put her shoes back in her drag bag, a heel caught a loose thread on her extra corset and the seam ripped. “Shit!”

Katya was just getting up to leave when she heard Violet exclaim, and her head whipped around. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my extra corset just ripped,” Violet said. “Damn it.” 

“Oh no!” Katya said sympathetically. Then, a thought crossed her mind. Was it a completely wholesome thought? Absolutely not. Would she let Violet believe it was wholesome for the time being? Of course. “Well… since I’m just going back to my apartment... I can stitch it back up for you tonight and give it back to you in the morning?”

Violet’s breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact with Katya. There was something glinting just behind the surface of her eyes, but she couldn’t pinpoint the exact tone. Something in the back of Violet’s mind was telling her that Katya wasn’t saying everything she was thinking in that moment.

“That’s so nice of you,” Violet said, “but I can’t let you do that -- you were just saying how exhausted you were --”

Katya cut her off. “You could come back with me and pick up a needle and thread from my place? I live like five minutes away.”

Oh, Violet thought as she detected a small smirk on Katya’s face. Is Katya hitting on me? No way. She always acts like this. You’re overthinking.

Violet snapped out of it when she realized Katya’s piercing blue eyes were staring her down. “Sure! Yeah, okay. Why not.” 

The smile grew across Katya’s face, and then she turned suddenly and walked out of the dressing room. 

***

Violet heard a creak behind her. She turned away from the framed posters she was admiring to find Katya standing in the doorway to the hall, holding a plastic baggie with a needle and thread and smiling gently.

On the short walk to Katya’s apartment, Violet had made a couple decisions. First, she decided that it had been too long since she got laid. Second, she decided she was going to remedy that by getting fucked by Katya tonight. This desire didn’t come out of nowhere -- It was no secret that she harbored a small crush on Katya during filming, and it turned out she was a lot of fun to hang out with when there were no cameras around, too. 

The more Violet thought about it, the easier it was to convince herself to just go for it. Violet knew firsthand how horny Katya was on tour. She decided to start slow and ease into her proposition.

“That for me?” Violet asked, eyeing the sewing kit in Katya’s hands.

Katya nodded. Violet walked over slowly, trying her hardest to be seductive but not too obvious about it, and grabbed the baggie. The dim light shone on her face as she walked back to the posters she was eyeing.

“Thank you, Katya,” she said quietly.

“So... can I get you anything else?” Katya seemed uncomfortable.

Violet chuckled, gaining confidence in her plan when she clocked the awkwardness in Katya’s voice. “Katya… I’m so horny.”

“You’re telling me,” Katya laughed. “I haven’t gotten laid in months.”

“Have you ever fucked a drag queen before, Katya?”

Katya furrowed her brow, confused and surprised at the sudden change of subject. “Yeah, of course. Haven’t you?” 

Violet noticed Katya’s expression change at the last question. She had started to catch on to Violet’s advances and made her way to where Violet was standing across the room.

They were now standing face to face, the tension palpable. Violet looked into Katya’s eyes, then briefly down at the ground, before making up her mind. If she was going to get laid, it was now or never. She inched closer to Katya. 

“No,” Violet said. “Do you want to be my first?”

Katya looked up at her. Her teeth appeared through her perfect lips as she relaxed into a smile. “I was wondering how long it would take for you--”

Katya was interrupted by Violet’s hand on her cheek and her lips smashing into hers. Katya breathed in sharply as she leaned up to kiss Violet back. Both of their eyes were closed and they got lost in each other’s smells, lips, teeth, and tongues for just a moment.

Violet moved her hand down Katya’s arm and shifted so that she could kiss her harder, leaning in so that their bodies touched. Their tongues danced around in each other’s mouths while she started lifting Katya’s t-shirt above her head. 

As Katya reached over to start taking off Violet’s sweater, they both began breathing harder, processing what was about to happen between them that had been brewing since they met more than a year ago. 

Violet practically ripped Katya’s shirt off in between hurried kisses. She had been thinking about propositioning Katya since she first saw her de-drag in the work room. Now that it was actually happening, she let herself give in to just how much she wanted it. 

Katya started leading them to the bedroom, but when Violet realized where they were going she took charge. They stumbled into the room, kicking off their shoes and unbuckling their belts as they walked together. When they got to the bedroom, Violet pushed Katya backwards onto the bed. 

Katya fell onto the comforter, her abs flexing as she leaned up to watch Violet take off the rest of her clothes. She watched her with hungry eyes, aching to know every detail of her body.

“What are you staring at? Take your pants off, bitch,” Violet said as she scooted her own pants down her lean legs. 

Katya quickly complied, and they were finally both naked. Violet slowly, gently, got down onto the bed and straddled her. Katya looked at her with an intoxifying combination of lust and curiosity. 

Now that they were finally in bed together after all these months of light flirtation, Violet realized they could slow down a little. She positioned her left hand next to Katya’s right shoulder to support her weight and leaned down until their lips touched again. Katya leaned into the kiss as her hands made their way to her upper back. Thoughts of what hooking up with Violet would mean for their friendship, let alone their professional relationship, flooded Katya’s mind, but she pushed them aside and decided to let herself do something fun for once.

Then, Violet leaned forward even more, forcing Katya to relax against the pillows at the head of the bed. Violet leaned over her, kissing her lips then making her way down her neck and chest. She moved slowly, relishing every moment her lips touched Katya’s skin.

Eventually, Violet’s lips reached the base of Katya’s half-hard cock. While Katya’s left hand stayed on Violet’s shoulder, her right hand moved down to touch herself. She started stroking herself as Violet licked on top of and then under her shaft. She made sure to keep her movements slow and steady, licking up and down, until she took the head of Katya’s dick into her mouth. Violet made eye contact with her and could see the pleasure in Katya’s eyes as she finally started giving her a proper blowjob. 

Violet bobbed her head up and down Katya’s dick seductively. Then, she moved her mouth down to Katya’s balls. Katya started breathing even heavier, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to maintain eye contact.

“Violet -- I’m gonna come soon -- please --”

Violet quickly cut her off by releasing her dick, leaning back up, and pressing her lips against Katya’s. “I want you to fuck me,” she said, and kissed her again. 

“Yes, please,” Katya said, leaning over to grab a condom and lube out of the drawer in the bedside table. She put on the condom and spread lube over her dick and fingers as Violet scooched up so she was straddling Katya again. 

Then, as Violet leaned down to kiss her, Katya started moving her hands down to squeeze Violet’s ass. She moved closer to her hole, running her right index finger around Violet’s entrance and suddenly sticking it in. Violet moaned in pleasure, her chest bucking forward.

Katya moved her index finger in and out, slowly at first, while Violet moved her hips up and down. Once she felt Violet loosen up, Katya inserted her middle and ring fingers.

“Fuck, Katya,” Violet said, barely whispering, nearly panting. “I need your dick inside me, like, right now.”

Violet had a mischievous glint in her eye that made Katya a little nervous as she sat back, one hand still on Katya’s chest. She positioned herself over Katya’s erect dick and sat down slowly, enveloping her inside of her. She moaned in pleasure as she felt her length. It was painful, sure, but in the best way. Maybe it was because she hadn’t had a dick inside her for longer than she wanted to think about, maybe it was because of her deep-seated love and admiration for Katya, but getting fucked by the fellow queen was *it*. 

Katya had moaned at the same time as her, and they met eyes and smiled. Violet giggled a little as it dawned on her how long the two of them had been preparing for this moment. It felt perfect.

Once Violet situated herself so she was comfortable, she started shifting her weight up and down on Katya’s dick. Their chests moved up and down together and it felt like they were perfectly in sync. 

After a few thrusts, Katya reached down and started stroking Violet’s erect dick. Immediately, pleasure shot up through Violet’s middle section and she lurched forward, nearly falling off of Katya’s length. Katya steadied her with her strong right hand, positioned firmly at the most supple part of her waist. 

They got back into a rhythm, Katya jerking Violet off in sync with Violet’s hip movements up and down her cock. Katya finally let herself forget her anxieties about the future of this particular relationship. Working out her pent-up sexual tension with Violet felt too good.

“I’m -- gonna -- come,” Katya said in between short breaths, leaning up to kiss Violet. As soon as their lips touched, Katya came, thrusting upward suddenly and shaking a little inside of Violet, who moved her hips up and down one more time, making sure Katya had reached completion before releasing her length from inside her. 

Katya was somehow able to keep stroking Violet, and the sight of Katya coming made Violet climax right after. Her cum shot onto her stomach and she sighed as she rolled off of Katya, closing her eyes as her back hit the soft comforter.

After Violet caught her breath, she looked up and made eye contact with Katya - she must have been watching her already.

“Why did that take us so long?” Katya asked.

“I have no idea,” Violet replied. “I always wanted you to be my first kai-kai.” 

Katya leaned down to kiss Violet one more time and they laid there in each others’ arms for a few more moments, not thinking about the hookup’s implications for their relationship but just blissfully enjoying each other’s company for the night.


End file.
